The buying and selling of goods and services (collectively referred to as “products”) has resulted in a vast array of costing schemes which are used to select the price at which such products are sold.
One of the most common costing schemes which consumers encounter everyday is known as fixed pricing. According to this costing scheme, sellers set a fixed price for their products based on a past demand for the product and/or anticipated future demand. Buyers desiring to purchase products from the seller are each required to pay the same fixed price regardless of the number of products purchased. If a seller finds that the demand for a given product is greater or less than expected, the seller can later adjust the fixed price of the product to account for such findings. Although the fixed pricing provides a simple way for a seller to conduct business with multiple buyers, one drawback of this costing scheme is that it fails to reward buyers willing to purchase greater quantities of products.
Another common costing scheme for pricing a product is an auction. In an auction, a seller sets an initial price for an item and then multiple buyers are given an opportunity to bid against each other for the product. The buyer having placed the highest bid for the product at the end of the auction purchases the product at the final price bid. Although auctions provide advantages when selling unique products for which customers are willing to competitively bid, the auction forum is not well suited for sellers desiring to sell large quantities of goods to multiple buyers given the inherent inefficiencies involved with selling one product at a time in a bidding environment.
Yet another costing scheme, which has been advanced in recent years, is buyer-driven bidding. According to this costing scheme, a single buyer desiring to obtain a product communicates a price at which the buyer is willing to purchase the product to multiple sellers. Each of the sellers is provided an opportunity to review the buyer's price. A sale is complete when one of the sellers agrees to sell the product to the buyer at the price suggested by the buyer. While the buyer-driven bidding scheme provides advantages for certain types of transactions when, for example, sellers may be willing to sell products at lower than normal prices, the uncertainties involved with whether a buyer's offer will be accepted is often problematic for high volume commercial transactions in which the reliability that a transaction will be complete is of paramount importance.
While the costing schemes described above have various advantages and disadvantages in different situations, a commonality among all of the costing schemes is that each buyer operates independently with one or more sellers to set a purchase price of a product in low volume transactions. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a volume costing scheme which overcomes the above-mentioned drawbacks and others.